My Memories
by NaHiCaSaKu
Summary: "D-dimana ini?"/"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"/"…S-siapa kau?"/"Sakura? Siapa itu?"/ Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Dan dia harus berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan ingatannya... /Sorry, gabisa bikin summary./ My fisrt fic! Bad Summary, AU. Mind to Review?


Chapter 1

_"D-dimana ini?"/"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"/_

_ "…S-siapa kau?"/"Sakura? Siapa itu?"_

_ "AAARRGGHHH!"_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

** My Memories © NaHicaSaKu**

** Story © My Imagination**

**Warning ****: AU, OOC, ****Typo****, ****Abal, Gaje****, dll. .**

** .**

** If You Don't like? Don't Read.**

** .**

** Hope you Like It!**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar nak?" Seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan ada disebelah ranjangku.

"Engh… d-dimana ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Tenanglah nak.. jangan banyak bergerak dulu badanmu masih lemah" Tutur wanita itu lalu mengambil apel yang ada di atas meja sebelah ranjangku lalu mengupasnya menggunakan pisau kecil.

"Engh… a-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku. Jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku masuk dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Yang aku ingat aku hanya sedang berjalan lalu ada sebuah truk besar lewat dijalan itu dan.. setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku melihat truk besar itu dan… pandanganku seketika menghitam disusul oleh suara teriakan orang-orang disekitarku yang mungkin melihat kejadian itu, tapi semua itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku sama sekali tak mengingat apapun setelah itu dan begitu sadar aku telah berada di rumah sakit dengan perban yang melingkar di kepalaku dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya seperti tangan dan kaki.

"Tadi kau kecelakaan. Maka dari itu kau dibawa kemari" Aku terperangah. Tersadar dari lamunanku. Tak tahu harus berkata apa aku pun memilih diam lalu menyapukan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ini dan berhenti pada wanita paruh baya disebelah ranjangku yang kini sedang memotong-motong apel yang telah bersih itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menaruhnya kembali ke piring.

"Nah.. sudah selesai. Kau mau?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu padaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya. Wanita itu membantuku bangun dari posisi tidurku lalu menaruh beberapa bantal untuk menyangga kepalaku lalu menyerahkan buah apel yang tadi sudah dibersihkan dan dipotongnya padaku. Dengan sedikit canggung aku mengambil apel dari tangan wanita itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Um.. a-arigatou"

Wanita itu hanya menggangguk sembari tersenyum tipis menanggapiku sambil terus memperhatikanku.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu sedikit memecah keheningan sekaligus menyita perhatianku dan wanita paruh baya yang ada disebelahku itu, refleks kami menolehkan kepala kami pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu. Nampak seorang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang mengekor mengikuti gadis itu dibelakang. Ketiga anak manusia itu memasuki ruangan yang sekarang menjadi ruang rawatku dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tampak jelas terukir diwajah mereka –begitu menurutku- kecuali, salah satu pemuda berambut raven yang dari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar –dan tak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya- nya begitu dia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Waa.. Sakura! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Lukamu tak parah kan? Kau pasti sembuh kan Saku? Ya kan?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sesaat lalu masuk ruang rawatku itu langsung berhambur kearahku, menanyakannku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa gadis ini memanggilku dengan sebutan Sakura? Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah… siapa itu Sakura?

"Haah.. Sudahlah Ino, kau bisa membunuhnya jika menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaanmu yang tidak penting itu kan?" Ujar pemuda berambut raven -dengan model mencuat kebelakang- itu pada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kuketahui bernama Ino itu.

"Hehehe.. Maaf deh.. habisnya aku khawatir sih pada Sakura. Dia kan sudah seminggu ini tidak sadar. Jadi, boleh dong kalau aku senang karena sahabatku sudah sadar?" Jawabnya sembari menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya -yang entah gatal apa tidak- lalu senyum sumringah pada pemuda itu.

"Hei Saku hei! Kau tak apa kan Saku?" Tanyanya padaku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya pelan dihadapanku. Sedangkan aku yang seolah tersadar dari aktivitasku memperhatikan pemandangan di depanku hanya tersenyum kaku menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang panjang didepanku ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya wajahku saat itu, tapi yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak tau menau tentang semua ini. Tentang gadis itu dan kedua temannya, tentang siapa wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahku, dan.. tentang siapa itu Sakura! Oh _Kami-sama_! Demi apapun itu tolong jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

CKKIIIIITTTT! BRAAAKK!

**DEG!**

B-bayangan apa itu tadi?! Samar tapi… entah mengapa terasa begitu nyata. Bayangan itu… Bayangan yang sama dengan ingatan saat aku kecelakaan waktu itu. AAARRGGHH! A-apa ini?! Kenapa?! Ada apa?! Ra-rasanya seperti ada beban yang sangat berat dikepalaku. Tapi.. apa? Apa?! Oh.. _Kami-sama_.. tolong aku! Tanganku terulur memegang kepalaku yang rasanya sakit sekali. Nafasku memburu, dadaku berdetak kencang, dan peluh pun sampai membasahi kepalaku. Saat aku berusaha melihat sekeliling tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap semua orang tengah menatapku khawatir, seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?' atau apalah itu.. aku tak mau memikirkannya karena aku tak mau menambah beban dikepaku ini.

"Saku... ada apa? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, seraya menggenggam sebelah tanganku yang bebas tak memegang kepalaku.

"Tak apa.. aku baik-baik saja.." Dustaku pada wanita sebelahku itu. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil segelas air putih diatas meja kecil sebelah ranjangku. "Minumlah" Ucapnya lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. "Arigatou" Ucapku lalu menerima gelas itu dan meminum setengahnya, setelah itu menaruhnya kembali diatas meja kecil itu.

"Umm… Ino.."

"Ah! Ya, Bibi ada apa?" Jawabnya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Um… Begini, Bibi mau minta tolong soalnya, Bibi mau mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Sakura di rumah sekaligus beres-beres rumah sekalian. Apa kau bisa menjaga Sakura sebentar? Bersama Naruto dan Sasuke juga.. itu pun kalau mereka mau" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ino, dan kedua teman pemudanya itu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat lalu berkata.. "Hn" angguknya. "Tentu! Bibi tenang saja kami akan menjaga Sakura untuk Bibi! Lagipula Bibi sudah seminggu kan disini jadi, apa tidak sebaiknya Bibi istirahat saja dulu di rumah sehari? Kan ada kami bertiga disini untuk menjaga Sakura! Dan.. kalau dijizinkan…" ia memandang kedua temannya sejenak yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. "… apa kami boleh menginap disini sambil menjaga Sakura?" Ucapnya panjang lebar dan aku bisa menangkap jelas ada keraguan diakhir kalimatnya itu.

Wanita itu tampak berpikir untuk sesaat lalu mengganggukan kepalanya pelan "Ya.. kalau Bibi sih tak apa, tapi apa orangtua kalian mengizinkan kalian menginap disini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja orangtua kami mengizinkan! Lagipula kami kan disini untuk menjaga Sakura! Jadi, pastinya orangtua kami mengizinkan, ya kan Ino, Sasu?" Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu yang menjawab. Gadis pirang dan pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menggangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan si pirang.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh menjaga Sakura disini, kalau begitu Bibi pulang dulu ya.. hati hati.." Ucap wanita itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku dan ketiga anak manusia itu diruangan ini.

"Hah~ akhirnya.. aku bisa melihatmu lagi Saku~" Ucap pemuda berambut jabrik itu girang.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven itu tenang padaku.

Aku tersenyum kaku padanya "Um.. baik" Jawabku sedikit agak canggung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucapnya padaku, kemudian berjalan menjauh dan duduk di sofa panjang didekat jendela. Aku memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu? Dan.. kedua orang yang tadi bersamanya. "Hhh~" Aku menghela nafas lelah melihat ketiga orang itu bergantian.

** .**

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang berbicara dan mau memulai pembicaraan. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, melihat keadaannya sekarang. Terbaring lemah disebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan ketiga orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu terulang dibenaknya, 'siapa mereka?!'. "Hhh…" Ia menghela nafas lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuka mulutnya perlahan, "A-ano… ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian.." Ujarnya pelan. Dan seketika ketiga orang itu menoleh padanya. "Ya?"

"E-eum.. se-sebenarnya… kalian ini siapa? Apa kalian mengenalku?"

**Review, please? =)**


End file.
